callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:82.31.189.43
Be a man. I'll gladly come visit you in Norwich. Imrlybord7 19:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) i wont allow you on the premises, leave. :And you're the one telling people to man up. How pathetic. AT LEAST I AINT A CHEATING ASSHOLE, YOU GOTTA LIVE WITH THAT... NOW IM DONE WITH YOU - PERMANENTLY, EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SET IN PLACE - IN THE FUTURE, PEOPLE WILL REBEL AGAINST YOUR WIKIA - YOUR CORRUPT WIKIA!! Imrlybord7 19:25, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever, freak. Imrlybord7 19:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You do realize that all of your vandalism can be easily reverted and everyone here hates you, right? I don't understand how you could be so stupid as to think that people would find your insanity inspirational and suddenly rebel against an encyclopedia. Imrlybord7 19:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, he deserves at least a moderate ban. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) At least I have fulfilled what I have come to do, and thats all that matters, you could've made me into brilliant editor, if only you showed me some more respect.... instead, you made me an enemy, and soon, people will rebel.... and I am not insane, a man CHOOSES, an insane person cannot make choices. Actually, you compulsively come back here and overreact in what is quite literally one of the stupidest pieces of melodrama I have ever witnessed. You are far too stupid to ever do anything that could qualify you as a "great editor." You suck at writing and you don't know shit about CoD. Have a nice life. Although really, I hope you don't. Imrlybord7 19:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I dont have MW2, MW1, COD:WAW, I aint got a Gamertag, and I made some text that you ironically kept on the M14 EBR and the AUG... Fool of a touk.... Now off to play on my new wiki BIIIIIIIIIII :D Man you gotta be stupid. I going to upload your house details if you don't stop. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I like the fake writing you put on my talk page. I'm keeping it. Darkman 4 19:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and just a little FYI, I can delete all evidence that you ever existed on this site. I won't, because 1) it breaks policy and 2) it brings me great pleasure to imagine your rage when you check back on the wiki and see that nothing has changed and everyone still hates you. You are the stupidest, most childish, most socially inept, and angriest person I have ever encountered. You are also very insecure, as evidenced by the fact that you would constantly re-edit the messages you left me. Bye-bye! Imrlybord7 19:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised you know how to use someone else's signature. You have achieved nothing. And you have not stopped, would you like your address know to this wiki? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You missed out one little thing. There's a delightful little thing known as the History page! You can't cheat it, and you never will be able to. No-one will. Even PGB didn't make as big a screw up as you did. There is a thing called an IP address, that'll be on the log for ever and ever and ever. It's funny the fact you told PGB what you were going to do, you just left evidence aswell, cause guess what, he's nowhere nearly as bad as that anymore! Like Imrlybord7 said, have a nice life, but considering how stupid you are, that sounds impossible. Smuff 20:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, he'll be back later tonight. Darkman 4 20:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) - No..... he wont (well yes I am now technically) you've made your point.... I want one more request before I........ vanish..... I want my account blocked from Cod Wiki - the year 2100 or so should suffice.... but I have a life.... I have friends, and I am socially capable if nothing more.... Now.... ban this, and every other address I used, and my account..... permanently..... I shall not be coming back.... as said... you've made your point.... I wont waste any more of your time.... Because we believe that. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) - I don't expect you to straight away, but the truth remains, I'm leaving.... we'd all benefit from that. I can't force you to believe me, I can't force a truth on you... not any more, I've calmed down.... and im telling you as it is, I have more fun on the Elements Wikia, if you really want to not believe me, then thats fine, but if you think I am telling the truth, thats fine too... I'm not going to lie anymore... I've wasted A good 4 weeks of my life... And any1 else can....... *ugh* heed this true warning.... Don't become what I became for the last 2 (and a half ish) weeks... it rots your mind, it breaks your heart, it tears you up inside... and you feel less human at the end of it... If I still havent convinced you.... nothing will..... goodbye.... (damn it can i still not delete this? I want to replace it so bad with the paragraph below!) :Wow. Just make everyone and yourself happier and dissappear. Nobody cares about your sob story... Brothertim 20:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Related to the latest discussion on my accounts page (JouninOfDespair) when I just checked... Somebody has had the good will to admit that I was treated poorly, I respect CallofDuty4 for coming forward like this, thats all I asked in the beginning, and while I feel more comfortable about this, im also angry this was not done earlier - if this was done earlier, then ALL OF THIS..... how should I put it..... Incompetence - Mostly on my part, however some I still feel were from imrlybord7 and darkman 4 who, while doing their jobs, as stated did treat me unfairly..... YES..... an apology is due... when I looked though, I could not send a message coz ironically this IP is banned from making any messages to either imrlybord7 or darkman 4.... so since I cannot do it there, I will do it here... this comes from the bottom of my heart, I'm truly sorry for ALL (AND I MEAN ALL) the bullshit, I put you through, I as stated am not insecure, but I take wiking very seriously, and unfortunately, when you made the comments about more work, I asked somewhat politely why my M14 EBR page was constantly being deleted, then the quotes came in, then I COMPLETELY blew my lid, I was.... Fuming, almost to the point where I felt like exploding like a time bomb. While outside my house I can control my temper physically, when somebody insults me, it makes me mentally angry and makes me hurl abuse and shit, left and right. So I will say it one more time, I'm truly sorry for ALL the bullshit I made EVERYBODY suffer through, I admit though I'm still laughing when I did the fake edits with the fake names, hahahahaha. But I will say this, please say politely to edit more professionally if I make a mistake in future, not an unreasonable request, but at least then I can look at it in a calm way, and not a hostile one, make an attonement and then its sorted.... On a final note, If I must seek guidance as to how I edit I will.... Thank you CallofDuty4 - for opening my eyes. You just helped me improve relationships with everybody, even if only in a small degree. Unfortunately not. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 22:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) not what? Dont spoil things now doc.... dont spoil CallofDuty4's work trying to attone me, I really want to change, and rubbing my face in my own stupidity would not help... Doc, I was a shitbag, I WANT to change, I WANT to be a good editor, I WANT to stop being an asshole. Please, Do not ruin it for me now. I do hope I am not being ignored despite what I have just said... otherwise I'll change my mind and just stay on the elements wikia... if theres one thing I dislike even more than being mocked and disrespected, its being ignored... I did not come back and make an attempt to apologise for you admins just to sit back and ignore me, you'd be insulting both CallofDuty4 because he took the time to apologise, and me for I dislike being ignored... :I'm not ignoring you; I'm just waiting for an apology. There's really not much I can do until you apologize. If you do apologize, I'd be happy to let you edit as an IP to see if you've gotten your temper under control. Darkman 4 09:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Is it can b docs tiem now pl0x? :3 C'mon doc, this ain't /b/. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 19:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC)